


ATLBES oneshots

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, practice sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: All my oneshots,drabbles,and suchlike go here.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode/Cormac McLaggen, Rowan Khanna/Charlie Weasley
Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998490
Comments: 2





	1. July 18,1998, Bulstrode Manor

Cormac sat up straight,staring his cousin Millie in her dark eyes.

”Let me get this straight,Mills. You want me to teach you how to make love? Why not Blaise himself? That one night stand I had with Penelope Miller doesn’t really count......”

Millicent took Cormac’s hands in hers. “You’re family,Cormac. I trust you not to hurt me. Blaise might accidentally do so. You’re gentle.”

”Very well. Challenge accepted. But just this once.”

Millie led him to her bed. It was an attic bed,in a bedroom fitted out with the warm gold colors of the House of Bulstrode. The bed itself was fresh-made,pillows distributed haphazardly at the head. The Sun shone warmly through a skylight.

The two undressed in relative silence. When they had finished,they gave each other’s naked body a once-over.

Cormac found a strange beauty in Millie’s chunkiness. She was a little shorter than him,reaching up to his mouth. Her shoulders were wide,like a Muggle farmer,supporting breasts easily the size of the Hufflepuffs’ endless cookie jar and which were dotted with a spray of freckles,and her jaw was thickset in a determined way. Her complexion was pale but still attractive:to him she resembled a waxen figurine with all her curves. Her wavy black hair cascaded down her back to her bum,and her hazel eyes shone with mirth as she reached for him,embracing him. They kissed briefly as Millicent pulled out her wand from the dresser and traced a figure eight with it. Cormac stiffened all of a sudden.

”What was that?”

”A 24 hour contraceptive charm. Wouldn’t want a new scion for my house now,would we?”, she laughed.

They sat down on her bed,Millie facing him. “We’ll start with the basics,Cormac. Kissing,fondling,that sort of thing.” With that she pushed him onto the pillows. She then straddled him,sitting almost on his belly button.

She leaned in,grabbing one of his hands and using it to cup a breast. “I like you”,she purred,nipping Cormac’s cheek with her lips. Again they kissed. “You’re my best buddy.”

”Being seductive,Millie? It becomes you.”

”Always.” She arched her eyebrows as he felt her,moving down,kneading her bum.

They moved together,skin on skin. _This feels so good.  
  
_Next,they rolled over so Millie was on the bed. Cormac found that her tits were squeeze-worthy. “What’s in them,Mill?” _  
_

She snorted with laughter. “Milk,ya dummy. Drink up.”

When he’d had his fill,the grand moment came. Millie sat on his dick.

”I’m going to time you so we come at the same time. Alright?”

Cormac nodded,and she inserted him into herself. Over the next few hours,they learned much about each other:

  * She laughed during orgasm. Laughed with mirth enough for the whole of Hogsmeade’s inns.   
  

  * When she kissed,it took your breath away. He gasped into her shoulder as he recovered.
  * The best sex is between people who know each other well,as they did. After they both came,they explored each other. An afterglow suffused her skin,made her look like some peasant goddess.
  * Those thighs,oh God,those thighs. They smelt good,they felt good,they tasted good.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically,Millicent looks like she does in Upthehillart but a little stockier.
> 
> Cormac in my mind resembles a young Josh Hutcherson.


	2. Cara Walker, on Hermione Granger

_First Year_

Cara’s initial opinion of Hermione,like that of Gryffindor House overall,is that the girl is a know-it-all. Sure,she might be the first witch in her whole family,but does she have to lord it over everyone?  
  
The first time she approaches her,it’s February,in the library. Hermione’s doing research for Potions,Cara for Charms. It turns out they have one thing at least in common:a desire to one-up Lavender,Lila,and Parvati any chance they can get.   
  


When Hermione gets hurt during the retrieval of the Stone,Cara uses a Warming Charm to bake her some chocolate scones. It’s the least she can do.

_Second Year_

They have Herbology together. Of course they do. Cara inwardly sighs when she pots her Mandrake without any trouble.

Cara manages to stay distant from the whole incident about the Chamber of Secrets. She writes Sirius a chatty letter about it,as well as her Grampa Euron.

Harry tells her about the diary after he ‘kills’ it. She looks through what’s left of it. Pages and pages of Ginny Weasley’s blatherings. She thinks Lila and Ginny could be friends (They actually are).

A few days before school lets out,she seeks out Hermione in the corridors. They talk about boys.

_Third Year_

The events surrounding Cregan Avery’s escape from Azkaban make little impression on Cara. 


	3. Some weddings from the perspective of Maria Santelli

_Sirius Black and Amelia Bones_

In later years,Maria didn’t remember most of her first wedding. She remembered a gold dress,her mother applying a sweet perfume to her skin,and holding her parents’ hands as they walked down a great aisle. Bells rang in the distance,she remembered that. And that her so-called uncle James spoon-fed her angel food cake.

_Regulus Black and Penny Haywood_

Maria would never have thought,before 1993,that 12 Grimmauld Place would make a decent wedding venue. Her dress this time was lime green,but not ugly or anything like that. Plus,she got to sit between Cara and Harry,two of her favorite cousins.

_Rowan Khanna and Charlie Weasley_

Again the green dress was trotted out,for a wedding at The Burrow. It was a warm summer day as Septimus Weasley joined his grandson and ward in holy matrimony. Maria felt slightly bored,and at one point she almost fell asleep. But she did find an agreeable companion in Colin Creevey.


	4. Yule Ball

And last but not least, Mr Harry Potter, escorting Ms April Patterson, of the Houses of Potter and Brown!  
Didn't think they'd cite both of 'em.  
Relax,April,relax.....Oh. Hello,Olivia. Neville. Alice. Ron. Mandy. Ginny. Michael.  
Hi,Harry.  
Hi,Harry. Hi,April.   
Good evening,one and all! My name is Keith Wakefield,master of ceremonies,standing in for Bartimaeus Crouch. Master Crouch was detained in London for work reasons.  
The tradition of two Christmas balls at Hogwarts,one for the younger years and one for the older years,dates back for two-thirds of the history of our noble school. But tonight is the first time in 202 years that Hogwarts,or any other school,has had the honor of hosting the Triwizard Ball.


	5. An alternate ending for LoTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here because ATLBES will feature an lotr crossover

Assume no Gollum on Mt. Doom. Frodo claims the Ring.   
Sauron summons the Nazgul. They arrive at the entrance  
(ignoring Sam) and walk towards him.

Assume the Ring doesn't suddenly contract and lock itself  
onto his finger.

Frodo holds it over the chasm. All he has to do is open his hand.

The Nazgul know that once he drops it they'll all wither   
and die out.

It's a standoff. Frodo can't dominate the Nazgul (not enough   
stature).

The Nazgul can wave their hands and strike Frodo mute,  
but for the story to have any meaning (or interest) he has   
to have some measure of free will.

This is the one and only place on Earth that Frodo has any  
leverage with the Ringwraiths. He can't dominate them,   
but he can destroy them (and their Master).

"Back off, Wraiths," he cries, "or I drop it."

They halt.

"I am the Dark Lord," says Sauron, speaking through his  
Deputy Chief (the Leader having been terminated at Pellenor).  
"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. What are your demands?"

"First off, give Aragorn safe conduct to visit me. Tell him   
I want some food and drink."

"Granted. And then?"

"Well, Sam here would like Gorogoth developed as a market  
garden district."

"That will be arranged. And?"

"Well, I realize that once I step away from this chasm,  
my advantage over you disappears."

"True. But perhaps we could come to some satisfactory arrangement.  
I still have considerable ability to make your life comfortable,   
interesting and pleasurable."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Surety you crave. Sauron gives none."

"Then I will demand this. You and the remaining Nazgul will   
descend into an eyeless prison, sheer as cliffs, guarded  
by gates of steel and adamant. Gandalf himself will certify it.   
I will hold the key. This, or I drop the Ring."

"I agree."

Soon, Frodo was snug in Bag End -- relocated from the Shire,  
stick by stick and stone by stone, along with tons of genuine   
Hobbiton earth carted all the way to Mordor by double-axled  
haywains and hoisted up by hundreds of toiling orcs   
to the mezzanine floor of Barad-dur.

Below him stretched a wide vale of flowers and fruit, swollen   
to a realm managed by Samwise the Strong. Barliman presided   
over a vast franchised chain of Prancing Pony Hospitality Inns.

As Kings Elessar and Eomer awaited his pleasure, Frodo mused  
on a few famous verses of doggerel:

Walk wide o' the 'obbit in Mordor,   
For 'alf o' Creation 'e owns:  
We 'ave bought 'im the same with the sword an' the flame,   
An' we've salted it down with our bones.   
[Poor beggars! -- it's blue with our bones!]:

Hands off o' the sons o' the 'obbit,   
Hands off o' the goods in 'is shop,   
For the Kings must come down   
An' the Emperors frown   
When the 'obbit in Mordor says "Stop"!


End file.
